Moskau
'"Moskau"' by ''Dschinghis Khan (covered by Dancing Bros.), is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancers The dancers are a man and woman respectively with the following features: P1 *Red beret with yellow dots *Dark green military jacket with red shoulder pads *A black mustache *Black pants with a cyan belt *Yellow boots. P2 *Pigtails with colorful scrunchies * A sleeveless black jacket *Blue shirt *Long red skirt with red and yellow lines. *Red boots moskaup1.png|P1 moskaup2.png|P2 Background The background seems to be a scene of Red Square, Moscow. There are traditional Russian buildings and there is ongoing snowfall, as well as a colourful spectrum of spotlights in the background. The overall background seems to resemble Rasputin’s. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: Point to the right of the screen with your right hand while your left hand remains by your hip (do it slowly). Gold Moves 2 and 3: Open your arms while bending over (P1 bends to the right and P2 bends to the left). It is slightly harder to achieve on the Wii. moskaugm1.png|Gold Move 1 moskaugm23.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1: 'Kneel on your right knee and make a circle with your right arm. (Done with ''Crazy Christmas) 'Gold Move 2: '''Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips. (Done with ''U Can't Touch This) CrazyxmasGM2.png|Gold Move 1 (Crazy Christmas) UCTT Gold Move.png|Gold Move 2 (U Can't Touch This) Mashup Moskau has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers (No repeats) *''Rasputin (JD2) *Crazy Christmas'' (JD2) *''Love You Like a Love Song'' (JD4) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' (JD2) *''Forget You (JD3)'' *''Where Have You Been'' (JD2014) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' (JD3) *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' (JD4) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (JD2014) *''Starships'' (JD2014) *''A Little Less Conversation'' (JD) *''U Can't Touch This'' (JD) *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) (JD4) *''I Will Survive'' (JD2014) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Follow The Leader'' (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Moskau ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Holding Out for a Hero '''(Cray Cray Duet) * Till I Find You (Duet) Trivia *This was the first German song in the series. The second was 99 Luftballons which is from the same game. **Coincidentally, both are covered. *Some of the original dance moves for the song are used. *The man is dressed French, and the girl is dressed Italian. ** Neither of these are dressed Russian, which is strange for a song about Moscow. *On the Xbox 360, many more moves are counted for, not just the left arm and leg movements but the clapping and some arm movements are counted many more times than other consoles (including the Xbox One and PlayStation 4's camera). *At the end, the coaches do some moves from Rasputin. * There are some lyrics errors. For example, it says Nachts da Teufel ist der los instead of Nachts da ist der Teufel los and Mädchen Küssen sind zum da instead of Mädchen sind zum Küssen da. * Wodka, which translates to Vodka, should have been censored because it refers to an alcoholic beverage. Gallery moskaujd2014.jpg moskau.jpg|Moskau SJOP41 3585b32f 14.png|Mashup moskau_cover@2x.jpg Action1 (2).jpg moskau pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Moskauavatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 avatar 130.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 avatar moskauopener.png moskaumenu.png Videos Dschinghis Khan - Moskau Moskau_-_Dancing_Bros._Just_Dance_2014 Moskau - Mashup Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Now - Moskau-2 de:Moskau ja:めざせモスクワ Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Covered Category:Pop Songs Category:70's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled moves Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:German Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs With Romantic Duets